Pranking Heichou
by AsgardianDragonRider
Summary: One shot reader insert where Levi gets an ultimate prank and consequently, breaks. Better than the summary...


This is for my friend Carwen and was inspired by our crazy talks about Levi and his shortness in Biology. Even though I love Levi, I can't help but make fun of him. This is in no way to make fun of short people, just Levi. :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pranking Heichou-Levi x Reader<span>**

(Y/N)-your name

(B/F/N)-best friends name

(H/L)- hair length

(H/C)- hair colour

Today was the day. For weeks you and (B/F/N) had been planning the most epic prank the survey corps has ever seen. Both of you were known for your pranks and humorous nature and many cadets and squad leaders had fallen victim to your diabolical schemes. Everyone but one short lance corporal.

Levi. He was the only one who you had never played a prank on. Sure you both had called him shorty and said many jokes to him about his height and OCD tendencies, but a prank...he hadn't had the pleasure of knowing your skills yet.

But that was all going to change today.

"So do you understand what we need you to do Hange?" Your best friend, (B/F/N), asked the excited squad leader. You had explained your plan earlier to her and she had squealed in delight at the thought.

"Of course. I'll go with Eren to get all the supplies for this magnificent idea." Hange replied. She had helped you both many times with your plans and had even been on the receiving end a few times, although she took it in her stride and always managed to pay you both back.

You and (B/F/N) had been close friends with Hange ever since you joined the survey corps two years ago and the three of you had developed a close friendship during the years. But all of the survey corps knew of yours and (B/F/N) friendship. The two of you were inseparable and almost like sisters.

Growing up together, your families had been close yet after the fall of wall Maria you two were all that was left. So together you applied to join the army and had both come to the survey corps together once you graduated. Nothing could come between you two, not even the jokes you played on each other.

"Okay. You go do that and we'll just go and annoy the corporal." You say with a mischievous grin. _Oh, this is going to be fun, _you thought with a chuckle.

"Come on (Y/N). Let's go." Your friend says before pulling you along, your (H/L) hair flowing in the breeze. "Look. There's shorty."

Both of you innocently walk towards Levi and the commander, Erwin-who had also had the fortune to witness your pranks, and laughed along with you when you referred to his eyebrows as 'eyewows'. Most people couldn't help but smile at your antics, according to most it was infectious.

"Hey commander, hey lance corporal. How's your day going?" Your best friend says, feigning innocence.

"Cadet (Y/N), Cadet (B/F/N). How's your day?" Erwin answers casually, smiling politely at the two of you.

"Fine, thank you. Corporal," You ask, turning to Levi. "How's the weather down there?" You ask, as casual as you can.

Levi doesn't answer you, just sends a glare your way, warning you not to say anything else. Of course, neither of you listen to his silent threat.

"Yeah. I nearly didn't see you there corporal." Your friend mentions to the short corporal. Even though you were only a few inches taller than him, you both loved how easily you could annoy him.

"Corporal. Can I ask you a question? A serious question." You ask him, waiting for his acknowledgement of your question. Levi looks at you warily with squinted grey eyes, obviously knowing your question is nothing but another joke. He nods to you, motioning for you to continue. "Well, if you were to become a titan... Would you then be a regular sized person?" You ask while trying to hold in a giggle.

His eyes widen in shock before looking at you with distaste while (B/F/N) is already full out laughing by your side and Erwin is trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Sir. Do you have to use your 3DM gear to get onto your horse?" Your friend manages to say between her laughs.

"No, dude. He doesn't have a horse...he has a pony." You mention before chuckling along with (B/F/N).

"Both of you, stable duty." Levi quickly states before walking away angrily. Erwin follows after him quickly while you two just stand there laughing. The lance corporal didn't usually mind your antics as long as they weren't directed at him or that they made a mess.

"Are we actually going to do stable duty?" Your friend asked with an eyebrow raised.

You look at (B/F/N) like you've never seen her, thinking that the answer was obvious. These are Levi Ackerman's orders...of course you weren't.

"No." You scoff, shaking your head before both of you start laughing again. Levi always orders you to do extra chores but to you both it's just an empty threat.

From the corner of your eye, you see Hange waving at the two of you with Eren holding a few boxes full of supplies for your plan. Immediately you both walk over to her, still grinning from your conversation with the corporal.

"Hey. Did you get the stuff?" (B/F/N) asks Hange and Eren with a smirk.

"Yep. All of it." Hange says quickly, ready to get down to business.

"Okay. You go and distract Levi while we both go set it up...with the help of Eren." You say with a smirk at Eren.

"Can you guys not include me? I always get the worst of the blame when you two are involved." Eren announces exasperated. You always pulled him into the big pranks to help out with the moving. He can't get out of it either, you both sort of force him into it.

With a chuckle you both pull him away with all the supplies while Hange goes to distract Levi. On your way to his office, you fully explain the idea to Eren and by the end he's laughing along with you.

"Okay. This is a good one guys. But Heichou is going to kill you." He mutters worryingly.

"If he tries to come after us, we'll just climb up a tree or sit on a shelf. There's no way shorty can get us then." You mention with a smile.

All of you laugh then as you walk to Levi's office and open the door...only to find that it's locked. _Damn, _you thought whilst reaching for one of the pins holding your (H/L) (H/C) hair back. You can use it to open the door. After a few seconds of trying to unlock it, you hear a faint _click_ and the door swings open to reveal Heichou's office.

"Right, let's get to work." You utter before all three of you go to work on your brilliant plan...

Three hours later, and you finish with the final touches of your plan, and just in time too. You can see Levi making his way inside with Erwin and Hange from the window and quickly the three of you get out of there and run to the food hall.

"Phew, that was close." You say, breathing hard from the speed you just ran, before sitting down.

"Tell me about it. It'll be worth it though." Your friend says with a giggle.

"What'll be worth it?" Jean asks while he and the rest of the 104th training corps sits down on your table.

"We played a prank on Levi." You say with a tone of indifference, like it's an everyday thing for you.

"Oh my god. He's going to kill you three." Sasha comments with wide brown eyes at the three of you. Eren shakes his head while you two smile knowingly.

A minute or so later, and you finally hear the shouts of a certain short corporal discovering his new office...

Nearly all the cadets in the room run to the office of your latest victim, with you two in the front. Running up to the office, you and (B/F/N), along with a number of cadets peer into the office to find everything in disarray.

Everywhere around you, cadets are laughing at the sight of the shorty's office miniaturized. All the furniture and pictures had been replaced with smaller versions and even his clothes were smaller.

His whole body was shaking at anger at the sight surrounding him. His clothes were all replaced with dolls clothes and his furniture had all been replaced with objects from a dolls house. You even replaced his stacks of paperwork for small cards to emphasize the effect.

Whilst you were laughing, you didn't notice an enraged corporal looking your way. "Oh shit." You both said in unison before stepping forwards with your arms up in surrender.

"You two... are DEAD!" He shouts before taking a step towards you two.

"Okay. Calm down Levi. We'll fix it. Look watch we'll both clean it now." (B/F/N) quickly says before pulling out a bottle of bleach from her jacket. _Now for the__finale_, you think before your friend spills the bleach all over Levi's office floor.

"What the fuck?" Levi shouts, his shoulders shaking with rage, barely containing his anger. "You made more of a mess!"

"But sir, is it really a mess... when it's done with cleaning supplies?" You ask him, before seeing him fall to floor and shouting at the two of you incoherently.

"I think we broke Levi." (B/F/N) states before everyone laughs at the scene in front of them. All of you laugh full-heartedly before noticing Levi glaring directly at you two with murderous intentions.

"You're both dead." He says before lunging at you both, but you both manage to get out of the way and sprint as fast as you can outside, far away from the little corporal running after you.

You both ran for hours, not realizing that Levi had taken to putting the blame on Eren as you two were nowhere in sight...


End file.
